isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Grammatica van het Issels: vormleer
Voor het artikel over de Isselse vormleer is voor een traditionele opzet gekozen, hoewel die niet zonder meer geschikt is voor de Isselse grammatica. Hier en daar worden dan ook kanttekeningen geplaatst. Algemeen Het Issels kent vrije en gebonden morfemen. Typisch zijn de samengestelde woorden met veel vrije morfemen, bv. aldmannirnhús ("oudemannenhuis"), himlwedrskeiwurk (hemelwaterscheiding). In principe kunnen deze samenstellingen eindeloos lang gemaakt worden. Gebonden morfemen hebben vaak een eerder abstracte rol. Een aparte plaats nemen de grammaticale morfemen in. In het Issels kunnen woorden door middel van deze morfemen worden vervoegd of verbogen. Dit grammaticale overzicht beperkt zich vanzelfsprekend tot deze grammaticale morfemen. Zelfstandige naamwoorden en lidwoorden Het Issels kent geen woordgeslacht, maar het heeft wel naamvallen en onderscheidt enkel- en meervoud. Er zijn hiervoor verschillende lidwoorden en het zelfstandig naamwoord verandert van vorm. Bij lidwoorden is er onderscheid tussen bepaald (vgl. de, het) en onbepaald (vgl. een). De basisvorm van het bepaalde lidwoord is it voor het enkelvoud en dej voor het meervoud. Voor het onbepaalde lidwoord is de onverbogen vorm yn. Meervoud Isselse zelfstandige naamwoorden kunnen in het enkelvoud en in het meervoud staan. Een tweevoud of dualis, zoals bij de persoonlijke voornaamwoorden (zie onder), is er niet.Er zijn verschillende manieren om van een enkelvoud een meervoud te maken: * Achtervoeging van -a. : Dit is zonder meer de regelmatigste vorm. bóm-boma (boom), strek-strekka (spoor), minsk-minska (mens). * Achtervoeging van -n. : Veel woorden die op een klinker eindigen, hebben een meervoud op -n: fró-frón (vrouw), loa-loan (struik), wea-wean (pijn). * Achtervoeging van -s. : Een kleine groep Isselse woorden heeft een meervoud op -s. Ze zijn onregelmatig. stal-stals (stal), get-gets (geit), hnijt-hnijts (knecht). * Achtervoeging van -ir. : Een kleine groep Isselse woorden heeft een meervoud op -ir. Hiertoe behoren een aantal veelgebruikte woorden. Man-mannir (man), hús-husir (huis), tjud-tjuddir (kind). * Verandering van de slotklinker. : Bij woorden die op -e eindigen (ə), wordt deze klinker in het meervoud veranderd in een -a: prinsesse-prinsessa (prinses), fiskarinne-fiskarinna (vissersvrouw), mantse-mantsa (mannetje). * Verandering van de stamklinker. : Bij woorden met een -ei- als stamklinker, verandert deze in het meervoud in een -ê-: dei-dê (dag), reit-rêt (recht), heim-hêm (grote stad). Er is ook nog een groep woorden die er in het meervoud net zo uitzien als in het enkelvoud: de woorden die eindigen op '-ar': fiskar-fiskar (visser), bidlar-bidlar (boer). Naamvallen Er zijn drie naamvallen: nominatief, genitief en objectief. Deze laatste is ontstaan uit de oude datief en accusatief. De nominatief wordt gebruikt voor het subject, de objectief voor zowel het direct als indirect object, en de genitief duidt bezit aan. In bepaalde gevallen komt een extra naamval voor, die in vorm gelijk is aan de objectief, maar wordt gebruikt om het subject te markeren. Zie hiervoor: "Quirky subject" in het Issels. De zelfstandige naamwoorden kunnen op verschillende manieren verbogen woorden. De meeste volgen het paradigma als hieronder weergegeven (bóm, boom). Zelfstandige naamwoorden die eindigen op een medeklinkercluster, hebben vaak een iets andere verbuiging. Als voorbeeld nemen we hier epl (appel): Woorden met stamklinkerverandering in het meervoud, ondergaan deze ook in de bepaalde genitief. Als voorbeeld wordt dei (dag) gegeven: In het Issels valt op dat de genitief nog in de dagelijkse spreektaal gebruikt wordt, terwijl hij in verwante talen als Nederlands en Duits uit het gewone taalgebruik is verdwenen. Of het Issels deze ontwikkeling uiteindelijk zal volgen, is nog niet te voorspellen. Voornaamwoorden Net als in het Nederlands verwijzen Isselse voornaamwoorden naar andere woorden of naar grammaticale personen (spreker; aangesprokene; degene over wie het gesprek gaat). Er worden naar gebruik en functie verschillende groepen onderscheiden. Persoonlijke voornaamwoorden De persoonlijke voornaamwaarden vallen in drie groepen uiteen, die te maken hebben met de grammaticale persoon. De eerste persoon is die van de spreker of de sprekers, de tweede persoon betreft de aangesprokene(n) en de derde persoon is die waarover het gesprek gaat. De grenzen tussen deze drie groepen kunnen vaag zijn: de eerste persoon meervoud kan heel goed ook uit aangesprokenen en besprokenen bestaan. Een andere driedeling is te maken op basis van getal: enkelvoud, tweevoud en meervoud, maar ook deze is problematisch omdat het tweevoud niet in alle gevallen onderscheiden wordt. Eerste persoon De vormen zijn, achtereenvolgens voor enkelvoud, tweevoud en meervoud: : ik : wyt : wy Het Isselse wyt laat zich vertalen als "wij tweeën" of "wij beiden". Er zijn aparte vormen voor de objectief (naamval): : mei : oat : oas In het Nederlands worden nadrukkelijke en niet nadrukkelijke vormen onderscheiden (we vs. wij), het Standaardissels doet dit niet. Tweede persoon De vormen zijn, achtereenvolgens voor enkelvoud, tweevoud en meervoud: : dy : jit : y'' Het Isselse ''jit laat zich vertalen als "jullie tweeën" of "jullie beiden". Er zijn aparte vormen voor de objectief (naamval): : dei : ing : eu Voor dy bestaat er de verkorte vorm ''-d'', die na persoonsvormen veel wordt gebruikt: bins'd núf?, ben je gek? Voor de andere persoonlijke voornaamwoorden bestaat zo'n vorm in het Standaardissels niet. Derde persoon Bij de derde persoon wordt niet alleen getal, maar ook geslacht onderscheiden: er zijn drie geslachten. Let erop dat het hier geen woordgeslacht betreft, dat kent het Issels niet. In het twee- en meervoud worden geslachten niet onderscheiden. Het tweevoud wordt in de gewone spreektaal bij de derde persoon eigenlijk nauwelijks onderscheiden, maar de vormen bej en bean zijn in de schrijftaal verplicht. : hy ; sy ; it : bej : sy (ook: dej, zie tekst) De vorm sy wordt twee keer gebruikt: voor het vrouwelijk enkelvoud en voor het meervoud. Dit is niet anders dan in het Nederlands, maar in het Issels wordt een en ander soms problematisch gevonden, zodat steeds vaker wordt gekozen voor dej (eigenlijk een lidwoord). In het Nederlands zien we overigens iets vergelijkbaars: daar wordt een duidelijk onderscheid tussen "zij" (enkelvoud) en het meervoud gevormd door het voornaamwoord "hun", dat in de spreektaal inmiddels veel wordt gebruikt (vooral als er nadruk is). De Isselse objectvormen zijn: : him ; heor ; den : bean : heor (ook: dej). Merk het opmerkelijke verschil met het Nederlands op, waar "het" (Issels: it) zowel in subjectpositie als in objectpositie gebruikt kan worden. Het Issels houdt hier vast aan de naamvallen. Bezittelijke voornaamwoorden Bezittelijke voornaamwoorden kunnen in het Issels zowel voor als na het zelfstandig naamwoord komen, dat zij bepalen. Het laatste komt minder vaak voor. Als het bezittelijk voornaamwoord achter het zelfstandig naamwoord komt, heeft het meer nadruk. Het klinkt plechtiger, overdrevener of dramatischer: : Ak lyfd myn! Maar liefje toch! Het Issels kent de mogelijkheid om bij nadruk een emfatische e toe te voegen, ook bij sommige bijwoorden. Bij bezittelijke voornaamwoorden is dat niet anders: : Ak lyfd mine! Maar liefje toch! Verder worden de bezittelijke voornaamwoorden in deze positie echter niet verbogen. Vergelijk hiervoor de bijvoeglijke naamwoorden. Meestal komen bezittelijke voornaamwoorden gewoon voor het zelfstandig naamwoord dat zij bepalen. Zij vervangen dan het lidwoord; bijvoeglijke naamwoorden volgen in combinatie met bezittelijke voornaamwoorden de sterke verbuiging. Verbogen bezittelijke voornaamwoorden Issels is een naamvallentaal: object en subject worden, in ieder geval in het enkelvoud, strikt gescheiden en lidwoorden, bijvoeglijke naamwoorden en zelfstandige naamwoorden veranderen daarom van vorm. Voor de bezittelijke voornaamwoorden is dat niet anders. Ze hebben een vorm in de nominatief (mijn vader staat daar), in de objectief (ik zie mijn vader) en in de genitief (het boek mijns vaders). Die vormen zijn: De vormen dear en dearn zijn algemeen voor niet levende dingen en horen bij het persoonlijk voornaamwoord it. In het meervoud worden deze vormen ook wel gebruikt, maar dan horen ze bij het spreektalige dej: in de schrijftaal blijft voor meervoud heor/heorn verplicht. Zelfstandig gebruik Bezittelijke voornaamwoorden kunnen in het Issels ook zelfstandig worden gebruikt, met of zonder lidwoord. Bijvoorbeeld: : Det bok is myn! Dat boek is van mij! : It lêste is it myn. Het laatste is het mijne. Ook hier kan altijd een emfatische -e worden achtergevoegd, die in de gesproken taal zelfs normaler is dan de vormen zonder -e. Dezelfde voorbeelden: : Det bok is mine! : It lêste is it mine. In het Nederlands is een omschrijving met "van mij" heel gebruikelijk, in het Issels onmogelijk: fon mei betekent daar immers "door mij" ("dat boek is door mij geschreven"). Wederkerende voornaamwoorden Het Issels kent eigenlijk geen aparte vormen voor het wederkerend voornaamwoord, zoals het Nederlands "zich" heeft. Bij wederkerende werkwoorden worden gewoon de persoonlijke voornaamwoorden in objectief gebruikt: : Ik waske mei. Ik was me. : Hy skeart him. Hij scheert zich. Bij nadruk kunnen samenstellingen met self voorkomen. Daarbij vallen een aantal zaken op. Ten eerste is het Issels veel naamvalsbewuster dan het Nederlands: in die taal kun je zeggen "ik ben mezelf", in het Issels is *''ik bein meiself'' volstrekt ondenkbaar. De juiste vorm luidt: : Ik bein ikself. Ik ben mezelf. : Hy is hyself. Hij is zichzelf. Verder valt op dat in objectpositie niet alleen het voornaamwoord, maar ook self verbogen wordt: : Ik kin meiselwe. Ik ken mezelf. Bij extra nadruk kunnen ook omschrijvingen met ein (eigen) voorkomen: dy trifs dyn ein, daar heb je jezelf mee. In het Nederlands worden dergelijke constructies erg spreektalig gevonden, in het Issels worden ze zeker wel geaccepteerd. Vragende voornaamwoorden en bijwoorden Verwijzende voornaamwoorden Onbepaalde voornaamwoorden Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden kunnen in het Issels iets zeggen over een zelfstandig naamwoord, maar ook over voornaamwoorden en over werkwoorden (zie onder). Het bijvoeglijk naamwoord is van andere woordsoorten onderscheiden omdat het als enige tussen een lidwoord en een zelfstandig naamwoord kan komen. Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden staan in het Issels in principe vóór het zelfstandige naamwoord. In bepaalde gevallen kan het er ook achter komen (zie onder). In het Issels is er een onderscheid tussen een zwakke en een sterke verbuiging. De eerste komt voor na bepaalde lidwoorden, de tweede na onbepaalde lidwoorden en in die gevallen, dat er geen lidwoord is. Het bijvoeglijk naamwoord kan verder ook helemaal los staan als onderdeel van het naamwoordelijk gezegde. Trappen van vergelijking Net als in het Nederlands kunnen Isselse bijvoeglijke naamwoorden niet alleen in de stellende, maar ook in de vergrotende en overtreffende trap staan. De regelmatige trappen van vergelijking lijken op die van het Nederlands: : groat - groat'er''' - groat'st' (groot) : ''lujl - lujl'er''' - lujl'st' (klein) Als het bijvoeglijk naamwoord eindigt op een medeklinkercluster, bv. ''frisk, wordt niet -st maar -est achtergevoegd: : frisk - frisk'er''' - frisk'est' (vers) : ''link - link'er''' - link'est' (links) Daarnaast zijn er ook onregelmatige trappen van vergelijking: : ''goad - bedr - best (goed)'' : nij - mear - meast (veel) : lujl - minr - minst (weinig) Bij bepaalde leenwoorden en bij bijvoeglijke naamwoorden die zijn ontstaan uit een deelwoord is de synthetische vorming problematisch. Vormen als interessantst komen niet veel voor, en *''dringender'' (dringender) wordt zelfs fout gerekend. De bijwoorden bat en wars kunnen in deze gevallen analytische trappen van vergelijking vormen. Bat heeft een positieve of neutrale bijklank: : Hy is '''bat' entbejend.'' - Hij is wat afwachtender. : Dies bok fynd ik '''bat' interessant.'' - Dit boek vind ik interessanter. Wars heeft een negatieve connotatie en kan tegenwoordig ook voor andere bijvoeglijke naamwoorden gebruikt worden, om duidelijk te maken, dat de vergroting niet als positief wordt gezien: : Hy is '''wars' entbejend." - Hij is steeds afwachtender. : Syn singa komt '''wars' leu.'' - Zijn zingen wordt steeds luider. Zie voor meer informatie onder bijwoorden. Zwakke verbuiging De zwakke verbuiging komt voor na bepaalde lidwoorden en na voornaamwoorden. Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden die eindigen op een -d die volgt op een klinker, dus bijvoorbeeld goad (goed), read (dichtbij), verliezen deze -d in de objectief enkelvoud en de genitief: Grote onregelmatigheden zijn er niet. Sterke verbuiging De sterke verbuiging komt voor na onbepaalde lidwoorden en in die gevallen, dat er geen lidwoord is. Hier geldt hetzelfde als voor de zwakke verbuiging: woorden als goad, read verliezen hun -d in de objectief enkelvoud en de genitief. Achter het zelfstandig naamwoord In bepaalde gevallen kan het bijvoeglijk naamwoord achter het zelfstandig naamwoord staan. Dit gebeurt meestal als de spreker extra nadruk op het bijvoeglijk naamwoord wil leggen. Vaak wordt deze volgorde gebruikt in uitroepen, en verder veel in poëzie. Het woord blijft in deze gevallen altijd onverbogen: : It frujt groat - De grote vrees : A, myn tjud sou minned! - O, mijn zo geliefde kind! : Des Godes almeitij - Van de almachtige God In het dagelijkse spraakgebruik wordt deze volgorde niet veel aangetroffen. Naamwoordelijk gezegde In typische zinnen als it man is ald (de man is oud) staat het bijvoeglijk naamwoord los van het zelfstandige naamwoord en is onderdeel van het gezegde "is ald". In dit soort gevallen wordt het bijvoeglijk naamwoord niet verbogen (vergelijk met bovenstaande). : It tjud wâr lokkij. - Het kind was gelukkig. : Dej wolka skeanen groater. - De wolken leken groter. : It speulis wier wet. - Het speelgoed werd nat. : Wit bein ald. - Wij beiden zijn oud. Het werkwoord in het naamwoordelijk gezegde is altijd een koppelwerkwoord. Bijwoordelijk gebruik Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden kunnen ook als bijwoord voorkomen. Ze worden dan niet verbogen, dat wil zeggen, er is geen -e of -n, naamvallen tellen niet. De trappen van vergelijking kunnen echter wel gewoon worden toegepast. Typisch is het gebruik bij werkwoorden: : Den man droamt '''iel'.'' - De man droomt naar. : Ik fynde dat dyn wein '''heunlik' rejt.'' - ik vind dat jouw auto prettig rijdt. Ook in andere posities kan het bijvoeglijk naamwoord bijwoordelijk worden gebruikt. Gebruik als partikel Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden kunnen ook als partikel voorkomen en blijven dan evenzeer onverbogen, al kunnen de trappen van vergelijking nog wel gemaakt worden. Werkwoorden Tegenwoordige tijd Verleden tijd Voltooide tijd Gebiedende wijs Overige constructies Bijwoorden Bijwoorden zeggen iets over het werkwoord, het bijvoeglijk naamwoord, over het zelfstandige naamwoord of zelfs over de hele zin. Bijwoorden kunnen nooit tussen een lidwoord en een zelfstandig naamwoord staan. Hoewel er heel veel bijwoorden zijn, is deze grammaticale groep, anders dan die van de zelfstandige en bijvoeglijke naamwoorden, beperkt: er komen niet zomaar nieuwe bijwoorden bij. Wel kunnen woorden uit andere woordgroepen of zelfs hele bijzinnen bijwoordelijk worden gebruikt. De bijwoorden kennen in principe geen trappen van vergelijking, maar bijvoeglijke naamwoorden die bijwoordelijk worden gebruikt kunnen ze wel hebben. Verder zijn er enkele typische bijwoorden die toch trappen van vergelijking lijken te kennen, zij het dat het hier om versteende, vaak onregelmatige vormen gaat: jeare - leawer - leawst (graag), sear - mear - meast (zeer). Bijwoorden worden meestal naar hun betekenis onderscheiden. Ze zeggen iets over de plaats van de handeling, het tijdstip, de oorzaak ervan, de wijze waarop de handeling wordt verricht, enzovoorts. Gebruik Bijwoorden kunnen over verschillende woordsoorten iets zeggen. : Syn dojt singt '''det jeare'.'' - Zijn dochter zingt zo graag. (Bij werkwoord) : Den bok '''dear' hein ik netnei lesen.'' - Dat boek daar heb ik nog niet gelezen. (bij zelfstandig naamwoord) : ''Selfij wein ik koma!'' - Natuurlijk zal ik komen! (Bij de hele zin) Als bijvoeglijke naamwoorden als bijwoord gebruikt worden, kunnen ze in die positie wel iets over een werkwoord zeggen, maar bv. niet zo gemakkelijk over een zelfstandig naamwoord. Er is discussie over het gebruik van bijvoeglijke naamwoorden in constructies als Des Godes almeitij (Van de almachtige God - zie boven), dat in zekere zin vergelijkbaar is met een constructie als Den bok dear. Vergelijking met andere talen lijkt er op te wijzen dat het hier gehanteerde onderscheid, dus Des Godes almeitij onder bijvoeglijke naamwoorden, Den bok dear onder bijwoorden, toch houdbaar is. Voornaamwoordelijke bijwoorden Een typisch voorbeeld van de vage grens tussen bijwoorden en andere woordsoorten zijn de voornaamwoordelijke bijwoorden, die meestal bestaan uit een bijwoord en een voorzetsel, terwijl ze net als voornaamwoorden verwijzen naar een ander zinsdeel of zelfs een andere zin. In het Nederlands kennen wij deze woorden ook, ze zijn typisch voor de Germaanse talen. : Det hús stêt dearneo. - Dat huis staat daarnaast. : It wei rint deartwisk. - De weg loopt ertussendoor. : Dyn skón kins'd hiermej waska. - Je schoenen kun je hiermee wassen. Opvallend is dat deze voornaamwoordelijke bijwoorden in het Issels gemarkeerd zijn: in krantenartikelen worden ze bijvoorbeeld ontweken, omdat ze te informeel zouden zijn. De typische "ontwijkconstructies" die dat oplevert voelen voor Nederlandstalig vaak niet natuurlijk aan: : Det hús stêt neo den. - Dat huis staat naast dat. Ook in andere formele teksten worden voornaamwoordelijke bijwoorden dikwijls ontweken. Partikels Partikels zijn belangrijk voor Isselaars. Ze zijn bij uitstek geschikt om vage, emotionele betekenissen uit te drukken, wat juist in een taal als het Issels, die net als het Nederlands en het Duits de ballast van een vrij precieze en nauwkeurige woordenschat moet torsen, is er aan dergelijke vaagheid behoefte. Niet toevallig zijn juist de Westgermaanse talen, bekend om hun precisie, rijk aan partikels en is de enige Westgermaanse taal die niet buitengewoon precies en nauwkeurig is, het Engels, ook de enige taal die achterblijft als het op partikelrijkdom aankomt. Graadpartikel Isselaars zien zichzelf graag als nuchtere mensen, maar tegelijkertijd blinkt hun taal uit in een groot assortiment aan graadpartikels, waarmee naar hartenlust overdreven kan worden. Bijna al deze graadpartikels zijn stilistisch beperkt: zo horen bij zekere registers, bij een bepaalde mode, bij ironie of juist niet - men moet Isselaar zijn om dit juist aan te voelen. Er zijn ook neutrale graadpartikelen, die vaak een duidelijke grammaticale functie hebben: : sear - zeer, heel : al - zeer, heel : 'bêr'' - erg (vaak negatief, ook ironisch) : bat - zeer (bij vergrotende trap) : wars - erg (bij vergrotende trap, negatief) : lujl - weinig : temej - amper, bijna : nij - veel : oftij - vaak : nei - nog : ta - te (negatief) Meer dan een bloemlezing kan hier niet gegeven worden. Het Issels heeft nu eenmaal erg veel graadpartikels en de groep dijt nog steeds uit. Focuspartikel Het focuspartikel wordt gebruikt om de aandacht te verscherpen of te verengen. In het Nederlands bestaan focuspartikelen als "slechts", "alleen" en "zelfs", maar ook een woord als "uitgerekend" wordt zo gebruikt. De lijst is dus zeker niet eindig, en dat is in het Issels ook niet zo. De belangrijkste focuspartikels zijn: : lók - slechts : ja - net, juist : enkeld - net, slechts : jens - zelfs : wis - eigenlijk juist, zelfs Partikelen als ja en wis hebben ook een modale betekenis. Heel uiteenlopende woorden kunnen in het Issels als focuspartikel worden gebruikt. Vrij frequent zijn betjeken ("bekeken", juist) en ourtenn ("omhooggetrokken", zelfs). Modaal partikel Nauwelijks goed te omschrijven, maar tegelijkertijd onmisbaar zijn de modale partikels. Onderzoek naar deze partikels wordt nog volop gedaan en er is nog altijd veel onbekend. Duidelijk is wel dat Nederlands, Duits en Fries bijzonder veel van dit soort partikels kennen en het Issels sluit zich hierin bij zijn zustertalen aan. Voorbeelden van frequente modale partikels zijn: : ja - In het Nederlands niet vertaalbaar. "Zoals u weet", "toch ook weer", "juist" : dok - toch : wal - wel, toch : our - verder, ook : nei - nog : wis - eigenlijk, mogelijk, misschien : fest - Drukt uit, dat de spreker aanneemt dat het zo is, terwijl hij ook aanneemt dat de aangesprokene denkt dat het niet zo is. Vgl. Nederlands "vast" in: "dat is vast zo." : sou - zo. Drukt een "sympathieke onzekerheid" uit, heeft geen betekenis. Ook heel andere woorden kunnen modaal worden gebruikt. Telkens worden "vage" betekenissen uitgedrukt. Modale partikelen zijn in het Issels vaak aan mode onderhevig. Sou wordt zo overmatig gebruikt: : Dat kin sou manlik moai seid worren sou ne, ak sou mang sou ourdenn tys sou ja. - Dat kan zo vreselijk mooi gezegd worden zo hè, maar zo soms zo overdreven ook zo toch. Het hoeft geen betoog dat dergelijke zinnen echt spreektalig zijn en geen navolging verdienen in geschreven Issels. Ontkenning Een belangrijk en bijzonder artikel is het ontkenningspartikel. De meeste partikelen geven aan het gezegde een andere lading (graad, modaal) of verleggen de aandacht (focus) maar veranderen de betekenis van de zin niet wezenlijk. Het ontkenningspartikel kan, als het in een zin staat, niet worden weggelaten: de overgebleven zin zou "onwaar" zijn. Het Isselse ontkenningspartikel is net. Het gebruik ervan verschilt niet wezenlijk van het Nederlands. Opvallend is wel dat het partikel met andere partikels kan worden gecombineerd: : netnei - nog niet : nettok - toch niet (uit net en dok). : netmál - niet eens, niet even Verder is er natuurlijk nimr (nooit), dat een vergelijkbare toepassing kent (nimrnei, nimrdok, nimrmál) en ook nog samen met net een versterkende vorm bouwt: nimrnet. Antwoordpartikel Belangrijk in het Issels zijn de antwoordpartikelen, waarmee een vraag kan worden bevestigd en ontkend. Er zijn er drie: ja, nea en dok, die "ja", "nee" en "toch wel" betekenen. Opmerkelijk is dat in het Issels deze antwoordpartikels meestal samen gaan met een persoonlijk voornaamwoord: : Hês'd goad eten? Ja ik! - Heb je lekker gegeten? Ja, dat heb ik. In de gesproken taal en de dialecten bestaan voor deze woorden vele onregelmatige vormen, zoals jadik en jajk, die per stijlregister, regio en zeker ook per persoon kunnen verschillen. In de officiële schrijftaal worden deze vormen echter niet weergegeven. Wel weergegeven wordt de nevenvorm van nea, die opduikt als het voornaamwoord dat volgt met een medeklinker begint: : nin ik - ik : nea dy - jij : nea wy - wij : nin y - jullie Het derde antwoordpartikel, dok, wordt gebruikt op een negatieve vraag, die tóch positief beantwoord wordt: : Wils'd gienn bier nei? Dok! - Wil je geen bier meer? Toch wel!'' Dit dok is goed te vergelijken met het Duitse doch, maar komt in gebruik ook overeen met het Franse si. Interjectie Onomatopee Voor- en achterzetsels Voorzetsels Achterzetsels Voegwoorden Nevenschikking Onderschikking Categorie:Issel Categorie:Taal